


This Thing of Ours

by TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Finally completed, Hux is Not a Nice Person, I used Russian terms, Kylo is not a nice person, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Rough Sex, TellyAl, some graphic violence scenes, those were the ones I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kylux Mafia AU<br/>Armitage Hux was not a nice man. In fact, he was second to one of the most diabolical and cruel men in the country; Pakhan Rahm Snoke. Snoke had appreciated his drive, his intelligence, and his underhandedness above all else, so he was a natural choice for Sovietnik of the infamous Bratva, the First Order.</p><p>Kylo Ren was the Krysha, the merciless and often extremely violent right hand of Snoke. Snoke tended to refer to him almost affectionately as his Knight. Hux mentally titled him the Hound. </p><p>Hux hated the man with every fibre of his being, and he was positive that that’s how it would stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://tellylikespudding.tumblr.com/post/138036361080/yall
> 
> The titles of their occupations Telly used are from the Russian Mafia because… you know… Она Русский.

Armitage Hux was not a nice man. In fact, he was second to one of the most diabolical and cruel men in the country; Pakhan Rahm Snoke. Snoke had appreciated his drive, his intelligence, and his underhandedness above all else, so he was a natural choice for Sovietnik of the infamous Bratva, the First Order.

He enjoyed his powerful position, enjoyed lending his council to Snoke, enjoyed when Snoke listened to his advice, enjoyed when he was praised for his work. He did not however enjoy when his glory was snatched away from him, such a thing most commonly caused by one Kylo Ren.

Ren was the Krysha, the merciless and often extremely violent right hand of Snoke. His designated job, his placement in the grand scheme, was primarily to protect their Bratva from threats of others. Snoke tended to refer to him almost affectionately as his Knight. Hux mentally titled him the Hound. 

Hux hated the man with every fibre of his being. He hated how he sought out the Pakhan’s praise like a starving dog sought out food. But even more so, he hated how readily praise was given to the petulant man-child while he had to work his fingers to the bone for a similar reaction.

At the current moment, Hux stood to the left of Snoke, hands folded behind his back and blunt nails digging into his palms as Kylo Ren received the credit for something that was nearly entirely done by Hux. Though the man's face was covered by the black biker helmet and reflective visor he constantly wore, Hux somehow knew the obnoxious man was smirking in his direction.

“Kylo Ren, for your years of unyielding service as Krysha of the First Order Bratva, I recognise you. For your endless devotion to me, to the cause, I recognise you. For your mastery over anything and everything I provide you with, I recognise you. And now, finally for your completion of the annihilation of the Bratva Jakku, a group who has spoken out against us, who has overstepped their allowances and rebelled against the Order, I recognise you.”

Kylo kneeled before Snoke, radiating smugness. “Thank you, Pakhan. I am honoured,” he said.

“Rise, my Knight. Come stand beside me at my right hand.”

Kylo nodded obediently, slinking over to his designated spot. Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes, barely able to stomach being close to Ren at all.

“As for you, Hux.”

Hux's back straightened immediately as he was addressed, a sense of foreboding washing over him.

“Yes, Pakhan?” he responded with deference, ever the professional.

“You should strive to be more like young Ren here. Perhaps you could learn a few things from him. But for now, you are dismissed.”

Hux fought the sneer from his face, nodding curtly and exiting the room quickly. As soon as he was away from prying eyes, he finally allowed himself an exclamation of emotion, kicking the wall viciously just once before straightening out, relaxing his shoulders, and continuing down the corridor as if he hadn't stopped in the first place.

Hux sighed as he entered into one of the larger rec rooms in the building, moving to sit beside the tall blonde Brigadier chatting animatedly with a few of her higher ranking Boeviks.

“Captain Phasma,” he greeted. The woman turned from her soldiers to flash a semi-concerned look at Hux.

“I know that look. What's he done this time?” Phasma inquired, shooing away her boeviks with a flick of her hand. Hux let out a humourless laugh, shaking his head.

“The bastard took credit for the disbanding of the Jakku Bratva that had been giving us trouble. And Snoke fell for it. He even told me to be more like Ren. The smug son of a bitch. I just know he was smirking under that damned helmet of his.”

Phasma patted his shoulder in sympathy. “Don't worry too much about it my dear Sovietnik. Oh! I know something that could cheer you up! I heard Ren’s face is hideously deformed and that's why he wears his helmet.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Don't get my hopes up, Captain,” he joked lightly. He started slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out and staring down at the screen.

‘See Pakhan at 0700 tomorrow for assignment’.

Hux sighed wearily, wondering what he could possibly be needed for so soon after the completion of a month long assignment.

So much for rest.

………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was the first of a few chapters! Please comment because comments make us super happy!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

It was the next day and Hux stood before Snoke, head bowed reverently. The large room was painfully silent as they awaited the last arrival for the meeting. Hux internally rolled his eyes. Whoever this partner of his was, he wasn't making a particularly great impression making the Pakhan wait for him to arrive.

Hux glanced up as the double doors burst open and held back a groan of frustration when none other than Kylo Ren entered the cavernous room, flanked by two rather beefy and brainless looking Byki in suits. Of course the brat got his own bodyguards. Hux’s thoughts were nothing but bitter as Kylo Ren stood beside him before Snoke.

“Ah, Kylo Ren. At last. I was beginning to think you'd never arrive,” Snoke stated.

“My apologies, Pakhan. I did not intend to make you wait,” Ren said with a shallow but respectful bow. Snoke smiled, reminding Hux immediately of a snake.

“It matters not, my Knight. You are here now and that is what matters."

His smile, if one could call it that, disappeared and he turned to address them both.

"Gentlemen, I have a task for the both of you. I have received a plea for assistance from a Sir Umnyy. His daughter's wedding is tonight and he is fairly certain there will be an attempt on his life. Sir Umnyy, as the both of you know, is a friend of the First Order, and therefore my friend. I have told him I would personally see to it that my best men were at his disposal.”

Hux and Kylo glanced between each other, Hux’s eyes locking onto the visor; his own reflection was the only thing that glared back.

“Hux, you will be attending as a guest. Kylo Ren, you will take 3 of your best Torpedos and stand guard around the perimetre. Remember, your priority is Umnyy but you must watch after each other. It would be incredibly inconvenient to lose either of you. Do you understand your objective?”

Hux and Kylo nodded in confirmation.

“Good. You are to set out immediately. The reception itself takes place in the evening but I want you there by the afternoon to sit through the ceremony. You have a car waiting outside for you with trunks for each of you in the boot. Report in when you arrive. You are dismissed.”

Both men nodded and bowed slightly before turning and walking, side by side in grudging silence.

………

The car ride was horrifically awkward and silent, Hux refusing to even acknowledge the others existence. Ren would occasionally make a snide remark, usually on either Hux’s physical appearance or Snoke's preference for himself. It took all of Hux's control not to simply throw the man unceremoniously out of the car and order the driver to run him over one or twelve times.

The truck in front of them with three of Kylo's Torpedos, close contact killers specialising in quick and silent assassination, turned a corner and Hux had to exert physical effort not to sigh in relief when they had at last arrived at the venue.

Hux stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted by a portly man with a moustache reminiscent of a walrus.

“Ah, Sovietnik Hux I presume?” the gentleman greeted, gripping his hand and shaking it vigorously. Hux smiled politely, nodding respectfully at the jolly man.

“You are correct, Mr. Umnyy. I hope we have not arrived late?”

“No! No! Perfectly on time, in fact. And this must be the infamous Krysha of the First Order Bratva! Tell me my friend, do you plan on wearing that helmet throughout the wedding ceremony and reception?” Hux waved a dismissive hand in Ren’s direction.

“Oh no need to worry, Sir. He will be attending neither.”

Umnyy nodded his understanding before seeming to remember something.

“Oh I nearly forgot! My apologies! Mr. Hux, this is my son, Silvan.” Hux glanced to where Umnyy motioned and was momentarily stunned. A very handsome man stood before him. His eyes sparkled a beautiful forest green, his pale skin gleamed as light passed over it, and his hair, very neatly combed back, shone a very pleasant blonde. The man, Silvan Umnyy, took his hand and shook it, squeezing gently with a beaming white smile.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Hux,” he said breathily. Hux nodded almost dazedly before a cough snapped him out of his trance. He turned slightly to see the tense retreating back of Kylo Ren, walking off with several security men in suits and his Torpedos to secure the area. Hux coughed slightly in embarrassment clearing his throat.

“Erm… yes. A pleasure…” he mumbled. Silvan’s smile only widened.

“If you don't mind, Mr. Hux, Silvan will be your escort to the reception,” Mr. Umnyy stated, grinning from ear to ear. Hux shook his head softly.

“I don't mind at all,” he replied, taking Silvan’s offered arm and allowing himself to be led inside the church.

………

The ceremony went precisely as planned, going off without a hitch. The bride was lovely, the mother wept, and the vows were heartfelt and beautiful. Hux was, though, slightly distracted from the sentimental display by Silvan's hand resting on his knee and occasionally squeezing gently.

As the ceremony came to an end, all rose to transition to the reception venue just outside, a very large white tent with music and a sinful aroma of decadent food pouring from it. Silvan stood and held out his arm with a smile, Hux taking it with an internal sigh. Gorgeous though this young man was, Hux was never particularly charmed by excessive courting and pristine manners. He began to grow weary of this polished treatment.

Together they walked into the tent, the bride and groom already having their first dance. Hux gazed contentedly at the delicate spins and passionate motions. Having been brought up the way he was, Hux had been taught at an early age to dance so he tended to appreciate it a bit more than others. Of course he also spoke three languages fluently and played the piano, but that was common among children raised in a successful Bratva and he hardly ever advertised it.

When the waltz had finished he clapped politely until the next one had begun, and the next, and the next. Every so often he could spot one of Kylo’s Torpedos pass by the entrance of the tent, clutching an assortment of dangerous and threatening weapons.

His eyes landed on Kylo Ren standing across the courtyard, just barely visible through the tent entrance. He was nearly completely camouflaged in the darkness, covered head to toe in tight black clothes, but the visor of his helmet reflected the glow from the tent and the stars.

Silvan scoffed into Hux's ear. "So that's the infamous Kylo Ren, is it?" he said more than asked. "Such a fussy, whiny thing I hear, but quite a fine body to look at, don't you think? Though, not as fine as you, Mr. Hux.”

Hux jumped slightly as Silvan’s hand landed on his lower back, slowly sliding lower. He cleared his throat and calmly moved away, sending an almost cold glare at the handsome man.

“You’d think differently if you had to deal with him daily.” Hux glanced up to see a man surreptitiously moving across the floor, one hand holding a glass of wine, the other in the pocket of his coat. Hux squinted distrustfully, politely excusing himself from Silvan on the grounds that he needed to stretch his legs. He could almost feel the man’s eyes roaming over him appraisingly as he left. 

Hux followed the suspicious man outside to the small area where the party had flowed out of the tent and into the refreshing night air, still rather cold but not enough to deter anyone from enjoying it. Hux watched as the man walked on to stand beside and lean against a pillar, simply sipping his wine, then continuing on.

Hux relaxed a bit. He was probably simply drunk and looking for a friend. It wasn't until he all at once realised who the man seemed to be approaching that his suspicion turned to panic. He threw his own wine glass to the ground and broke into a sprint, shoving through the cluster of people and tackling the man to the ground just as he took a shot with his concealed gun.

Kylo Ren turned abruptly at the sound of glass shattering to see Hux with his knee pressed into the centre of the man's back, holding his own gun to his head.

"Ren. You should be more aware of your surroundings," the ginger commented, staring up almost smugly at the black helmet the young Krysha always wore. His expression faded when he spotted the extreme cracks on his visor.

“Ren?” he said almost worriedly. The man shook his head and swayed slightly for a moment before removing his knife from it’s holster on his thigh, storming toward Hux and the man, and driving it through his attacker’s shoulder. The man screamed.

“You broke my helmet. Do you know how expensive bullet proof visors are to repair?” he growled, twisting the knife sharply, removing it, and stabbing it into his neck, effectively cutting off the pitiful cries for help

"I didn't need your help," the helmeted man hissed, yanking his knife back and adjusting his jacket angrily as the group of people a few yards away raced back into the safety of the tent.

"Speak for yourself, Princess. You owe me now,” Hux scoffed, standing and crossing his arms.

“I owe you nothing," Ren demanded, sounding almost pouty.

“Why won't you stop acting like a petulant child for just a moment? I was trying to save your life and you're dismissing me as if swatting away a fly! What on earth is the matter with you, Ren?" Hux demanded.

"Why don't you ask your new friend?! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to enlighten you!" Ren yelled.

Hux watched in shock as Kylo Ren's entire body tensed.

"Ren…" Hux half-whispered. "Are you… jealous?"

After a telling beat of silence, Kylo let out a humourless laugh, the harsh sound slightly muffled by his helmet.

"Don't flatter yourself," he hissed mockingly, holstering his knife a bit more violently than was necessary. Hux opened his mouth to speak but was distracted from his train of thought as a whistling sound echoed across the field.

"Oh dear god," he mumbled, eyes wide with comprehension.

"Someone's fired a damn grenade launcher,” Ren finished before grabbing Hux and tackling him to the ground behind a tall hedge.

The resulting explosion resounded through the space; all sound from the reception ceased. Hux grunted as Kylo pushed himself up into a seated position on top of him, his palms digging into the other man’s chest.

“Good god Ren. Get off of me!” Hux hissed, shoving at the other man’s shoulders.

“Shut up, Hux. We’ve been compromised.” He reached down, stuffing his hand into Hux’s pocket.

“Oi! Watch it!” Hux rasped insistently, shifting slightly beneath the other man. Kylo huffed and removed Hux's phone from his pocket, quickly dialing a number and pressing his finger against the microphone. It clicked softly; someone had answered and said nothing. Kylo tapped his finger against the mic, quickly three times, slowly three times, then quickly three times. SOS. He hung up and shoved it back into Hux’s pocket.

“Idris, Quinn, and Edlin are on their way,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Hux’s ear in their close proximity.

“What are your blasted Torpedos going to do while there’s a madman firing a rocket launcher at them?”

Both men started as a loud crack sounded through the air, signalling the rather violent breaking of a neck.

“That,” Kylo answered with a grin hidden behind his mask, springing to his feet and hurtling the high hedge with a rather impressive jump and spin.

“Show off,” Hux grumbled, gingerly rubbing his chest where Kylo’s hands had dug in.

Hux rose slowly from the ground, crouched cautiously behind the hedge. He reached around his back, pulling up his jacket and removing his revolver from his belt. Peeking over, he immediately spotted Kylo with one man gripped in a tight headlock and the other slamming his brass-knuckled fist into the Krysha’s gut.

Hux took aim at the offending henchman but paused when Kylo used his grip on the one man to lift himself up to wrap his legs around the others head, twisting his hips suddenly and cracking the man’s neck. Hux blinked in surprise, making a perplexed sound and turning to aim elsewhere.

Hux dropped approximately three black-clad men before they discovered his location and began to round on him. Kylo’s Torpedos were otherwise occupied with ten other men off to the side, the security men all aiding in the evacuation of the wedding guests. Hux sighed in exasperation, shrugging off his suit jacket and rolling his shoulders. The three men closed in on him, cracking their knuckles; Hux rolled his eyes.

In a flash, Hux kicked out his leg, slamming his foot into one mans face and breaking his nose cleanly. He ducked as another grabbed at him, shooting him swiftly in the kneecap. The last man howled in pain and he glanced up to see Kylo Ren on his back, garrotting him with a slim metal wire.

“Now we’re even,” he stated smugly, pulling the wire tight enough to break skin.

Kylo gasped suddenly as he was dragged backward off of the henchman’s back by two more men and thrown to the ground; a sickening crunch sounded as they savagely kicked the helmeted man in the ribs. Hux growled and raised his gun, firing his last two bullets into the men’s heads. He looked down at Kylo, laying completely still on his back.

“And now you owe me again. That’s two for one, Ren. Do keep up.”

Kylo coughed, a shaking gloved hand coming up to rest on his chest.

“Those bastards broke my fucking ribs…” he spat venomously. Hux shrugged, laughing humourlessly.

“Well be more careful next time. Can you even bloody see with that visor crackled like that?” Kylo went silent, clenching his fist.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Hux sighed.

Though he hated to admit it, Hux was significantly impressed. Not only had Kylo Ren taken down nearly half of the numerous henchmen that had attacked them, he had done it almost completely blind.

“Can you get up?” Hux questioned, picking up his discarded suit jacket and pulling it on.

“... Of course I can,” Kylo rasped. Hux raised a sceptical eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright then. Do it.”

The stubborn man began to pull himself up, the leather of his jacket and his trousers creaking just slightly in the silence. He let out an inhuman noise of pain but pushed on, forcing himself to his feet seemingly purely out of spite. He swayed slightly and tipped over, falling directly into Hux’s open arms.

Kylo groaned, attempting to struggle away from the other man but ultimately giving up and slumping down, his strength giving out.

“Christ," Hux exclaimed. "You’re heavier than you look. You’re damned lucky you’re valuable to Snoke or I’d simply leave you behind rather than bother trying to carry your stupid leather-clad arse.”

Hux could feel the eye roll from Kylo as he scooped the young man up completely into his arms with no small amount of effort, carrying him to safety. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of movement. He turned in alarm, prepared to fight if need be, only to see empty air. He sighed and continued his walk to the car they had arrived in. He waved off Kylo’s Torpedos as they clambered into the truck and headed back to the base ahead of them.

Hux grunted with effort as he gently slid Kylo into the back seat of the black car, slamming the door. He climbed into the driver's side, jamming the keys into the ignition and tearing off toward home.

Snoke would not be pleased.

………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and like! The new chapter might be a bit late as Telly has a rather bad case of we think pneumonia and this story is her baby, not mine.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> -Al


	3. Were Thine That Special Face

Hux personally attended the execution of Drake Umnyy, making sure to stand in the man’s range of sight the entire time, including just before his untimely death. He had stared into the man's terrified eyes with a cold satisfaction, smirking as the gun fired and the rotund man slumped down, dead.

He had not seen Kylo Ren since their little assignment turned battle. He suspected the man was still in the First Order’s personal hospital with his three broken ribs. Snoke, as predicted, was absolutely livid with Umnyy’s betrayal, thus the public display of his execution, and even more so the need to decommission his favourite Knight for medical leave.

Hux now sat in his room, his head in his hands. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get Kylo Ren off of his mind. His thoughts started off innocent enough but soon he was remembering Silvan’s words. _“Such a fussy, whiny thing I hear, but quite a fine body to look at, don't you think?”_

Now that Hux actually took a moment to think on it, he supposed the young Krysha was very attractive. At least, what he could see of him was. The tall and lithe frame, broad chest with hard muscle but not overly so like Snoke's other personal Byki. His slender waist, the sharp jut of his hip bones, his sinfully long legs and thick muscled thighs. His shapely leather-clad ars-

Hux cut off his treacherous thoughts where they were, feeling a deep blush spreading up from his neck. He briefly recalled one particular moment when Kylo had broken a man's neck with his thighs, biting his lip to hold back a groan at the delicious mental image of those thighs parted in front of him for his pleasure.

His thoughts derailed as a knock sounded on his door. He took in a steadying breath, hoping to whatever god was listening that his blush disappeared.

“What is it?” he called, approaching the door.

“An urgent message from the hospital, Sir.”

Hux opened the door to see one of Phasma’s boeviks looking a bit worse for wear.

“Christ man. You look like you’ve just come from a battle,” Hux exclaimed. The soldier nodded.

“It’s Kylo Ren, Sir. He’s nearly killed one of the nurses tending to him and wounded many more.”

Hux sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Take me to him,” he ordered, pulling on his long black greatcoat.

………

The small hospital was in complete disarray when Hux arrived. Doctors and Nurses sprinted up and down the corridors, papers were strewn everywhere, and it seemed that everyone in the entire bloody building was shouting for one reason or another. Hux followed the shaking soldier as they approached what was evidently Kylo Ren’s room, judging by the sheer amount of broken furniture outside of the door.

Hux ducked as a lamp was hurled out of the room, followed by a shrieking nurse. He huffed in resolve, stepping over broken glass and splintered wood to enter the demolished room.

Kylo Ren stood in a fighting stance with what looked to be a scalpel in one hand and another lamp in the other. He made for an interesting sight in a flimsy paper hospital shirt, matching and equally flimsy trousers, and his black helmet. Hux crossed his arms, looking over the damages to the room with a disapproving frown.

“You can leave, Boevik. And I expect your discretion on this rather delicate matter.”

The soldier nodded fiercely, hurrying to evacuate the battle field of a room.

“As for you, Ren. You will put down that lamp and that scalpel and you will explain yourself. What on earth could have possessed you to do something so bloody childish?” Hux glared into Kylo’s broken visor, demanding an answer. The man didn’t move from his position for quite a while, simply staring Hux down.

Finally, he released his iron grip on the scalpel and set the lamp down before lowering himself onto the bed.

“They tried to take away my helmet,” he grumbled, sitting in the centre of the cot with his long legs crossed over each other.

“Is that all,” Hux asked incredulously. Kylo didn’t answer. “Good god you impossible spoiled brat. You tore apart a perfectly good room and terrorised the staff with your tantrum because a bloody nurse tried to take off your helmet?!”

Kylo’s shoulders tensed. He looked like a cat that had been sprayed with a hose.

“My Torpedos and I are a symbol. We wear these helmets to maintain the illusion of invincibility. You cannot kill a symbol. If anyone, anyone at all, were to see my face, the illusion would be shattered. The symbol would become humanised.”

“Is it really that or are you just hideously malformed under there? Missing teeth? Ugly wrinkled skin? Warts or moles everywhere? Don’t tell me, you secretly have no nose!” Hux could feel the anger radiating off of the other man, the atmosphere growing cold.

“What I look like doesn’t matter, Hux,” he snapped and Hux could swear he detected a bit of hurt in the Krysha’s tone. For a moment he almost felt the urge to apologise but he quashed the thought, turning his back on Ren and walking to the door.

“I’m leaving now. If I hear that you’ve caused any more trouble, you’ll regret it dearly.”

With that said, Hux stormed out of the hospital, exhausted and frustrated and oddly intrigued.

………

The next day Hux was back outside of the hospital, a package under one arm and a smirk on his face. He made his way to the front desk, very briefly impressed at the speed in which they’d cleaned the place up. The woman behind the desk glanced up from her work as he approached, smoothing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and smiling flirtatiously.

“Sovietnik Hux. What can I do for you, Sir?” she inquired in a deep smooth voice, fluttering long eyelashes. Hux forced a charming smile.

“I’m here to deliver something to Kylo Ren. I do hope he hasn’t caused you any more trouble today?”

The woman gave what she probably thought was a stunning smile, her brown eyes hooded as she regarded Hux.

“Oh no, Sir. He’s been mostly silent today. But may I ask why a gentleman such as yourself is sent on the task of delivering a package to someone like Ren? It seems like a job better suited for a Boevik or a Byki.”

Hux held back the sneer at the woman’s prying, disguising it with a chuckle. “I’m afraid no one else would take the job. I seem to be the only one he even considers listening to.”

The woman nodded and handed Hux the key card to Kylo’s room, saying something or other about how brave he was. Hux turned his back on her, rolling his eyes and making his way to Ren’s room.

Hux entered Kylo Ren’s room without knocking, closing the door behind him and waiting for the click that meant the door had locked again before venturing further. He was minorly disappointed when he saw that the young man who was apparently sleeping still had his broken helmet on.

“You sleep in that thing, too?” he questioned loudly, awaking the sleeping man. Hux ducked away from the lamp as it was thrown his way with shocking accuracy.

“What are you doing here?” Ren demanded rather than asked, his voice muffled and clouded from sleep.

“Oh calm yourself. I have something for you,” Hux stated, approaching the bed and handing the man the package. Kylo pushed himself up on the cot, eyeing the parcel wearily from behind his helmet.

“What is it?” he asked distrustfully.

“Why don’t you open it and find out for yourself?”

Kylo took up the package, tearing off the ties and opening it to look inside. He made a small noise of pleasant surprise as he removed a brand new helmet from inside the box.

"Um… Thank you." Kylo said almost absently. He must have been exhausted if he had willingly said such a thing. Hux stepped back and crossed his arms, standing and watching the other man like a hawk. Kylo glanced up to him, confusion and then sudden annoyance radiating off of him.

"… Is there something else you had for me?" Hux shook his head in the negative, simply remaining silent. Kylo waited for a full minute before speaking next.

"… Why are you still here?" he snapped angrily. Hux smirked.

"I'm waiting for you to switch helmets so I can take the old one with me."

Kylo half-snorted. "You'll be waiting for a long time, Sovietnik. I've already told you, I show my face to no one."

Hux shrugged, moving to the chair in the corner of the room, sitting with his back straight and a patient smile on his face.

Kylo let out a sound of clear aggravation, standing from the cot and walking to the opposite end of the room. He turned his back on Hux, entire body tense as he reached up and removed his helmet.

Hux watched, perplexed as shoulder length waves of silky black hair poured down a long pale neck. Kylo tossed aside the broken helmet, picking up the new one, scooping up his hair, and pulling it on. Hux frowned in slight disappointment as Ren turned to him, face newly covered. His entire body seemed to relax with his newly cleared vision and he sat carefully back on the bed.

“Send Pakhan Snoke my gratitude for the new helmet,” Kylo offered, easing into a reclined position on the cot.

“Snoke had nothing to do with the helmet. I thought you might be less inclined to break everything if you could see, so I sent for one to be specially made for you,” Hux stated simply, rising out of the chair and heading to the door.

“I… Thank you, Hux,” Kylo ground out. Hux smiled secretly and exited the room, everything but his curiosity satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! So for the next chapter in this story, i'm asking a few people for help. There are a few places I could take it and I really want to make this story interesting for you few who have given it a chance! Thank you so much for reading. More illustrations should be coming soon!
> 
> ~Mac


	4. Green with Envy

Hux visited Kylo whenever he could spare the time. He told himself it was to sate his curiosity and not because he was beginning to actually enjoy the Krysha’s company, but he realised about a week in that he was lying to himself. Even Phasma seemed to recognise the difference in Hux’s mood lately, taking every opportunity to remind Hux of the change. Hux only shook his head and continued to deny everything steadfastly.

His own denial didn’t manage to last terribly long, however, as he now stood in Ren’s room, watching the young man sleep. He found it utterly ridiculous that the man, distrustful as he was of the hospital staff, slept in his damned helmet. So, naturally, Hux decided that the best coarse of action was to remove it.

He made his way forward at a painstakingly slow rate, hands reaching out to ghost over the sides of the cool black helmet. Before he could do anything more then touch, strong fingers clenched around his wrists in a vice grip, startling him. He choked on a noise of surprise as Kylo Ren wrenched his hands away from his helmet; he could feel the surprised glare coming from behind the visor.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, his muffled voice raspy from sleep but his form alert.

“I…I’m not sure,”’ Hux answered, his face colouring just slightly. Ren slowly released his wrists,  sitting up on the cot with the covers pooling at his waist. Hux bit his lip and for a moment he swore he could hear a soft intake of breath from the other man.

He licked his lips experimentally, grinning at the distinct sound of slightly heavier breathing. This time when he reached out, his progress was not stopped. His hand landed on the side of Kylo’s long pale neck, fingers tracing lines from one beauty mark to another. The Krysha’s body was stiff with tension as Hux dragged a finger lightly down to the dip at the base of the long column of his throat.

All at once, Hux’s senses returned to him and he retreated back. Kylo Ren was completely silent as he watched him, the only sign of change to his demeanor being the slightly faster rise and fall of his chest.

“Well, erm. I…I have work to do. I’ll… I’ll just go,” Hux stated, his voice completely level and his shoulders back as he retreated with as much pride as he could muster. He rushed back to his room to relieve himself, coming that night with Ren’s name on his lips.

………

One day, Hux approached the hospital, holding a stack of reports that he claimed he had to get done and were not just an excuse to see Ren. He walked to the door and was instantly hit with a sense of foreboding.

Pushing the door open, he peeked inside of the hospital to see utter chaos. Papers, dust, and debris clouded the air and cluttered the floor. Bodies, dead or unconscious, were scattered throughout the building, seemingly in a path leading to… Ren’s room.

Hux raced to the room, gun in hand. He skidded to a stop, looking over the area. The door had been blown off from the outside and the room was completely torn apart; Ren was not in it. Hux walked inside, stepping over shredded furniture and broken glass to the bed. He glanced down, spotting a note neatly folded with forrest green writing scrawled on the front saying: “Armitage Hux.” Hux growled low in his throat, plucking up the paper and unfolding it cautiously.

_“Dearest Sovietnik,_

_To find your precious Krysha, you must follow these instructions very carefully:_

  * __Drive to the location designated on the map attached.__


  * _Come alone._


  * _Come unarmed._


  * _Tell no one._



_Don’t be upset dearest. He won’t be harmed anymore than he already is so long as you follow the rules._

_Yours Truly,_

_?”_

Hux was livid to say the least. He was fully prepared to tear apart the man responsible for this with his bare hands. He scoffed at the demands and glanced over the map stapled to the note, memorising the location and springing into action. If this bastard thought he was going in blind, he was delusional.

Hux stormed out of the destroyed hospital, heading straight for the armoury. He grinned coldly at his good fortune when he spotted Phasma heading in the opposite direction. He called out to her, relaying to her the situation as efficiently and emotionlessly as possible. She nodded in understanding at his words and rushed off to gather a small task force of her Boeviks and Ren’s Torpedos; meanwhile, Hux armed himself, tucking numerous weapons into different places on his person and making sure to equip himself with a bullet proof vest easily concealed under his black dress shirt. His face was set in a stone cold expression of determination as he nearly marched out to meet Phasma and her gathered forces.

“I have a plan,” he stated, leather greatcoat flapping in the wind. “It seems the ones that took Ren expect me to follow a certain set of rules to get him back. We will use this to our advantage. I will arrive at the destination first, alone. When I am sure of the timing, I will find a way to notify you. You will surround the building and make certain that no one goes in or out unless it’s me or Ren. Do I make myself clear?” All personnel nodded in unison. Hux nodded back in approval.

"Then let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so many apologies! I'm dreadfully ill at the moment but I finally managed to get my laptop brought to me! Thank you all for reading and the next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully.
> 
> ~Mac


	5. Knight in Shining Concealed Body Armour

Hux slowly stepped out of his unmarked vehicle, eyes darting back and forth cautiously, searching for the familiar tall figure and black helmet. He schooled his features from twisted rage when he spotted no one and made his way to the large mansion-like house before him.

He straightened his back and walked up the numerous marble steps, his shoes crunching across the fluffy snow coating every surface, raising his fist to knock on the door. He jumped back as the door creaked open seemingly by itself. Hux stepped in, hand hovering over his concealed gun as he surveyed the area. He coughed as dust filled his lungs, his eyes, his vision. What must have been an immaculate room was now ruins of shattered glass and debris, cracked marble and broken windows.

His blood ran cold when he spotted a helmeted figure curled up under the debris.

"Ren!" Hux exclaimed, racing to the figure slumped on the ground. He shoved away a broken piece of what looked to have been a pillar and abruptly paused in confusion when the man on the floor came into full view. The man had Ren's helmet on, this visor smashed in,  but he was smaller, thinner than the Krysha. Hux reached down hesitantly and pulled off the helmet, glancing over the bloodied face of...

"Silvan Umnyy?" Hux alost laughed. Silvan glared up at Hux, coughing wetly.

"Where is Kylo Ren," Hux growled, dragging Silvan up by the front of his bloody shirt.

"You could've had me, you know," Silvan wheezed. "I’d loved you from the moment I saw you."

"So you were the one I saw in the trees after the fight. I had wondered," Hux commented. Silvan groaned dramatically.

"I would've gladly been yours but you chose him! Why?"

Hux rolled his eyes. "Well for one, he's much less dramatic. Well... That's not true actually... Erm... Hm. You know... I'm really not sure. He's obnoxious, disliked by quite a few people, he's arrogant, violent, bad-tempered, insolent, and could quite possibly be very unpleasant to look at. But that's only a guess since I've never seen him without this bloody helmet and... and why am I telling you this?" 

Hux dropped Silvan's limp body and drew his gun, shooting him in the knee. He resisted the urge to smile at Silvan’s blood curdling shriek of pain.

“Now, if you wish to keep your other knee intact, I suggest you tell me what you’ve done with Kylo Ren.”

Silvan gasped for breath, hiccupping pathetically as tears flowed down his face.

“He woke up an hour ago, tore apart five of my men within seconds. I had him drugged but he just kept going. We had to up the dose three more times just to get him down.”

Hux growled and dragged Silvan up from the ground by his collar, pressing the still hot barrel of his gun just under his chin.

“Where is he,” he demanded savagely over Silvan’s weeping. The sobbing man pointed shakily toward a door across from them.

Hux threw him down. He picked up the scuffed helmet and, without a second of thought, shot the blubbering man in the other kneecap, smirking coldly at the inhuman shriek that echoed through the mansion.

Hux tore through the indicated door and down the stairs of what seemed to be a rather large backporch leading out into the expansive snow covered property.

Hux's heart leapt when he spotted in the distance a black mass in the snow. He jumped down the remainder of the stairs and sprinted over to see the broken yet living Kylo Ren.

"You stupid bastard. You stubborn petulant child. You had to go and get yourself kidnapped," he chastised. Kylo's head moved slightly to show he was alive but he stayed otherwise still. Hux reached out, careful to grab him just so to not alarm him.

He ducked a weak swing from the half-awake Krysha but was not quite fast enough to dodge the vicious jab to his throat. Hux coughed and gasped in shocked pain as he dimly realised he was being pinned to the wet, freezing ground. He gazed up wearily to see a face cloaked in shadow and curtains of blood-matted black hair.

“Ren,” he choked out. “Ren it’s me. I’m here to take you back to headquarters.” Hux blinked dust from his eyes as Kylo removed himself limply from on top of him, snatching his helmet away from the Sovietnik and pulling it on. Hux sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head in pain. He glanced toward Kylo, forcing his concern away at the sight of him.

His knuckles were red and bloody, presumably from punching without any sort of restraint or finesse. His wrists were rubbed raw from bonds he had escaped. There were several puncture wounds in his neck from the numerous sedatives used to attempt to knock him out. Spots of blood showed through the soaked and flimsy paper material of the hospital clothes he still wore. He seemed to not be in pain so much as he was exhausted and cold.

Hux reached out to him, gently snaking his arms around the Krysha’s body. He lifted him carefully, Kylo in turn draping his own arms around Hux’s shoulders.

“I suppose I owe you, three to one now,” he mumbled. Hux let out a soft laugh, making his way back into the mansion. He walked past a still wailing Silvan, nudging the front door open to stand on the top step. He slowly lowered Ren onto the step, easing him down as gently as he could before straightening and pulling a new gun from inside his coat. His hand came away coated in blood and he huffed in annoyance as the previously dull pain increased at the realisation that he had evidently been shot.

He shrugged away the feeling of panic and raised the gun, shooting three times quickly, pausing, then shooting once more. A morse code V for victory.

 

Engines revved in the distance signalling help was on the way. Hux cupped his side to stop the bleeding and slumped down to sit beside Ren, pulling the man up into his lap. He briefly lamented that he had missed his chance at seeing the other man’s face, but banished the thought as a hand reached up to fist in his shirt.

“Thank you,” Kylo hissed with obvious effort. Hux nodded slowly before his vision went black and he was gone.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I was gone for so long, here's another chapter. Two chapters in one day! Please don't hate me.
> 
> Comment and share and all that fun stuff! Thank you so much for being utterly lovely and wonderful!
> 
> ~Mac


	6. As Requested

Hux sighed as he stood outside the door of Kylo Ren’s hospital room. He had just been discharged himself and was to take Kylo to see Snoke. He raised his fist to knock but froze when a voice came from inside.

“Just come in already. You've been out there for nearly ten minutes.”

Hux sighed once again. _‘Like a bloody mind reader.’_ he internally grumbled.

Hux pulled open the door, stepping in and closing it behind himself. “Ren. You've been discharged. I'm here to take you to-”

Hux's sentence quickly derailed when he spotted Ren’s helmet perched on the edge of the hospital bed. His eyes searched only briefly until it landed on the thick raven hair that was already so familiar after only two times seeing it. The black waves framed a long, angular face with a prominent nose, large dark brown almost black eyes with scattered flecks of gold, an odd scar crossing from one side of his face to the other and disappearing in his shirt, multiple moles dotted across the pale olive face, large and deliciously plump lips…

“I…” Hux stuttered, eyes locked on those lips.

Hux cleared his throat. “I’m disappointed. I thought you’d be a lot more disfigured.”

“You’re disappointed because I’m not as disfigured as you wanted,” Ren repeated dryly.

Hux shrugged. “I just mean, there was so much talk among Phasma’s Boeviks that you wear that helmet because you were hideously disfigured, but all you have is that scar,” he said nonchalantly, walking around the bed to stand just in front of Ren. 

He leaned down rather close, reaching out with two fingers and lightly tracing the length of the scar that was visible. Ren’s eyes widened slightly, his breath catching in his chest. Hux’s eyes trailed down to Ren’s lips and paused briefly to think before he leaned in closer.

Both men jumped as a knock sounded on the door.

“Sovietnik? Are you in there?” called a voice. Hux sighed deeply, standing straight and walking to the door. He opened it only after Ren had replaced his helmet, frowning deeply at the woman who had interrupted them.

“What is it?” he snapped.

“I beg your pardon, Sirs. Pakhan Snoke demands yours and Krysha Ren’s presence immediately.”

He scoffed, upset at the interruption. He opened his mouth to reply to the woman when he felt something touch his shoulder. When he turned, Ren was right there in front of him, startling him quite a bit.

“It's a puzzlement that someone with feet as large as yours can be that stealthy,” he stated, smoothing down imaginary wrinkles on his dress shirt. Ren reached behind Hux wordlessly, closing the door in the startled woman’s face.

“Ren,” Hux said in a warning tone. His warning was ignored as Ren leaned in, almost pinning Hux to the door. He gripped Hux’s hands rather gently, guiding them up to either side of his helmet.

“Ren, we have to see Snoke-”

“I don't care,” Ren interrupted, pressing closer, his hips slotting against Hux’s.

Hux groaned softly, his head tipping back as his hips stuttered in return.

“You're infuriating,” he hissed, straightening up and pulling off the helmet. He ran his fingers through long raven locks, pleasantly surprised at the silkiness of them now that the blood and filth had been washed out. Ren let out a sound almost like purring, nuzzling into Hux’s touch. Hux gripped the locks hard, yanking Ren's head back and eliciting a delicious moan.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” Hux whispered, moving in to run his nose along Ren’s throat.

“I bet I have you beat,” Ren said, smirking.

With no more hesitancy, Hux lunged forward, capturing Ren’s lips with his own. The other man groaned, hands flying to Hux’s waist as if he desperately needed something to hold on to. The thought warmed Hux’s belly.

The kiss went very quickly from soft and passionate to hot and rough. Hux took Ren’s lower lip in between his teeth, teasing pain as he trailed his fingers along the broad expanse of Ren’s chest.

Ren’s own hands began to wander similarly downward, cupping Hux’s ass and squeezing firmly, palms kneading at the taute muscle. Their lips parted, only a hairs breadth away as Hux gasped at the sensation. His back arched as Ren ground his hips against his thigh, his head moving down to mouth at the pale column of Hux’s neck.

Feeling that he was losing control of the situation, Hux tangled his fingers once more in Ren’s hair, yanking his head back and attacking his neck with wet kisses and bites.

“If you think,” Hux gasped in between bites, “that I’m going to let you mark up my neck like some animal staking his claim for all the world to see, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I hope something’s cuming,” Ren shot back, a debauched smile stretching across his lips. Hux bit down in reply, latching onto the side of his throat below his jaw and sucking until a deep purple bruise blossomed.

With no small amount of effort, Hux shoved Ren back until the backs of the Krysha‘s knees hit his hospital cot, sending him onto his back. Hux crawled on top of him before he could sit up, holding him down by his shoulders.

“Honestly, Ren. What are we going to do about that smart mouth of yours,” Hux whispered gruffly against Ren’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I can think of a few things we could do,” Ren answered, smiling widely with his tongue poking out from in between his teeth. Hux smirked, placing a surprisingly soft kiss on Ren’s jaw before sitting up.

He reached down to his own belt, quickly undoing it and pulling it open. He unbuttoned his trousers with deft fingers, reaching into his underwear and pulling out his half hard cock. Ren’s breath hitched, his pupils dilating in arousal. He licked his lips as Hux began to stroke himself to full hardness.

Hux moaned when he felt Ren’s erection, trapped in the confines of his hospital trousers, press against the swell of his ass. He made direct eye contact with Ren as he pressed back, rocking his hips ever so slowly against him.

When Ren began to squirm in earnest, Hux paused in his ministrations. He quickly removed the clothes from his bottom half, scooting up Ren’s flushed body to sit on his chest.

“Open up. Let’s put that mouth to good use.”

Ren’s mouth dropped open obediently, his lips immediately wrapping around the head of Hux’s cock. His tongue caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves, circling over the slit more methodically than Hux would’ve given Ren credit for. Hux’s back arched at the overwhelming feeling, his hands fisting in the material of Ren’s flimsy hospital shirt.

Ren sucked more of Hux into his mouth, bobbing his head at a tantalisingly slow pace. He let out a muffled groan as Hux gripped his shirt tightly and ripped it down the middle.

Hux dragged his blunt nails down Ren’s surprisingly smooth chest, leaving behind angry red welts. He began rocking his hips, craving more and more contact.

Ren reached around Hux, taking down the waistband of the hospital trousers and palming his almost painful erection as he sucked at the head of Hux’s cock.

Hux’s hips began stuttering in their movement, his breath catching in his throat. He tapped Ren’s face in warning before throwing his head back, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Ren released Hux’s cock from his mouth, stripes of white spurting out across his face and neck.

Hux shivered as he came down from his orgasm, sliding down Ren’s body to kneel in between his thighs. Without warning, he took Ren’s entire length into his mouth, pulling a choked cry from the man.

Hux pulled back up slowly, his eyes flickering up to meet Ren’s as his tongue circled his head. It was all Ren needed to cum with a grunt, baring his teeth as he shot his load into Hux’s mouth.

When his nerves felt as if they were no longer on fire, Ren looked down at Hux. The pale man had a small line of sticky white cum trailing down his chin. With a knowing look, Hux let his tongue dart out to lap up the trail, licking his lips like a cat that had just finished a feast.

“Now,” Hux said as he stood and began to straighten his appearance. “Get ready to see Snoke. You know how he hates to be kept waiting.”

Hux smirked as he smoothed down his hair before walking out of the room, leaving behind an utterly wrecked, love-bitten, and breathless Kylo Ren.

He couldn’t wait for Snoke to see the state of his beloved Krysha.

Let it be said the Armitage Hux was not a nice man.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two years of procrastination and epic writers block, this story is finally done. 
> 
> Ta da~
> 
> ~Telly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was the first of a few chapters! Please comment because comments make us super happy!
> 
> ~Mac and Al


End file.
